1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masonry project kit for use in connection with construction. The masonry project kit has particular utility in connection with building basements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masonry project kits are desirable for building basements. In the course of building a basement, it is frequently necessary to climb over and lift equipment over walls. It is also desirable to be able to access the floor of a basement without standing on it so that footprints will not be created. Masonry project kits provide a convenient mechanism for climbing walls and hoisting objects over walls. Furthermore, a platform attached to the ladder portion of the masonry project kit allows the user to finish a floor without contacting it with their feet. The hoist portion of the masonry project kit allows one or two people to lift equipment, such as a power trowel, easily.
The use of portable, collapsible hoist apparatuses is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,742 to Stenger et al. discloses a portable, collapsible hoist apparatus. However, the Stenger et al. '742 patent does not have a V-shaped wall support, and has further drawbacks of lacking a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,300 to Fox discloses a parapet-mounted hoist that is made from an elongated cradle. However, the Fox '300 patent does not have a V-shaped wall support, and additionally does not have a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,989 to Avila, Jr. discloses an extensible and collapsible portable derrick that can be disassembled and arranged in compact units. However, the Avila, Jr. '989 patent does not have a V-shaped wall support, and does not have a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 391,034 to Fukutomi discloses a roof car. However, the Fukutomi '034 patent does not have a V-shaped wall support, and also does not have a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,741 to Boon discloses a readily disassembleable portable roof hoist mounted on the roof of a building for lifting heavy products to the roof from below that has a winch drum driven by a hydraulic motor. However, the Boon '741 patent does not have a V-shaped wall support, and further lacks a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,920 to Gronbeck et al. discloses a collapsible ladder that includes a plurality of platforms suspended from several rope segments. However, the Gronbeck et al. '920 patent does not have a hingedly attached platform, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a wall hanger.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a masonry project kit that allows building basements. The Stenger et al. '742 patent, the Fox '300 patent, the Avila, Jr. '989 patent, the Fukutomi '034 patent, and the Boon '741 patent make no provision for a V-shaped wall support or a base shaped like two rectangles perpendicular to one another with one overlapping corner. The Gronbeck et al. '920 patent does not have a hingedly attached platform, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a wall hanger.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved masonry project kit that can be used for building basements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the masonry project kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of building basements.